


Shopping Spree in Mournfall

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Anisa, Sage and Felix finally take Anne shopping for a change of clothes.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s), Felix Escellun/Anne Nova (Last Legacy)
Kudos: 11





	Shopping Spree in Mournfall

Despite the fact that Anne’s outfit was the old uniform of the Starsworn, she would not pass for a civilian of Astarea in her current clothes. This is one thing the three knights agree on.

“Can’t Anisa lend her something?” Sage asks, ever so indifferent. Felix sighs, and Anisa rolls her eyes.

“It’s not like she’s just here for a night, Sage,” she says, “we don’t know when we’ll be able to get her home, so we should make sure she has something appropriate to wear.”

“So, what?” Anne asks, perched atop a nearby windowsill, then shrugs, crossing her arms, “we can’t really go shopping, I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Felix scoffs, “as if we’d make you pay for it.”

“Yeah,” Sage nods, “I mean, it’s his fault you’re here in the first place, so he should pay.”

Felix gasps, “ _What_?” he snarls.

“Actually,” Anisa says, clapping her hands, “Sage is right. You messed up the spell, you can pay for most of the clothes—”

Felix pouts, arms crossed, lips pursed, and Anisa turns to Sage.

“—but we can all chip in a bit.”

Sage blinks, then growls, glaring at the wall, which, in turn, seems to wipe the pout off Felix’s face, and he brightens slightly.

“Oh,” Anne sighs, “I…guess I can’t really say no, right?”

“Nope!” Anisa chirps, promptly grabbing Anne by the arm, and dragging her out of the study.

Felix and Sage share a look, a glare, and a scoff, before following the girls out into the marketplace.

xxx

Their shopping spree starts rocky, with Anisa, Sage and Felix all having contrasting views of how Anne should blend in.

“No one would suspect a traveler!” Sage argues, gesturing to the layers of clothes he’d amassed for Anne.

Anisa shakes her head, “Anne doesn’t need to avoid suspicion, she’s done nothing wrong! And besides, a knight is much better if that were the case.” Anisa punctuates the statement by gesturing to a simple blouse & pants.

Felix sighs, “I don’t see what the problem with my ensemble is,” he says, holding expensive pieces in his arms.

“Those are way too expensive!” Sage growls.

“And _dark_!” Anisa adds.

As the three knights continue bickering, Anne grows increasingly overwhelmed with the situation. The longer they argue, the more her focus on the present deteriorates. As the volume rises, as the tension does, Anne’s patience snaps—sudden, seemingly without buildup, or so it appears to the knights.

“Everyone shut _up_!”

Immediately, they fall silent, turning to look at Anne. Her cheeks are flushed, chest heaving and her hands balled to fists at her sides.

“Anne,” Anisa whispers, carefully, reaching for her, but she steps back.

“Enough,” Anne sighs, “you three…just…ugh,” she shakes her head, burying her face in her hands, “quiet.”

The three knights exchange glances, but none dare speak. Finally, after a minute or so, Anne sighs. She drops her hands, and addresses them.

“How about instead of putting entire outfits together,” she hums, “you choose a few articles of clothing each. Whatever you come back with, I can try to match.”

“That’s—” Felix starts, then falters, seeming to actually consider it, “—not…a bad idea.”

“I like it!” Anisa grins, “we each find something for Anne, and meet here in an hour! Sound good?”

The boys nod, heading off in two separate directions. Again, Anisa grabs Anne’s hand, dragging her off into some shop.

As the two women shift through the shop, Anisa starts a conversation.

“So, you’re a Barista?” she asks.

“Part time, but yeah. I’m decent at making coffee, and tea and such.”

“What do you do for the rest of the time?” Anisa asks, plucking a necklace off a shelf.

“Draw,” Anne shrugs, taking the necklace off her hands, “or write. I’m a storyteller. Or,” she sighs, “I want to be. I have a tendency to start things I never finish.”

“Fascinating!” Anisa says, “what do you write about?”

A smirk hooks the corners of Anne’s lips, “it’s funny, I usually write about fantastic worlds, far away with magic and elves and animal people and romance and adventure…”

Anisa giggles, “sounds quite familiar.”

“It does,” Anne nods, “this world has been my inspiration…and motivation. I love the lore, the magic system…everything.”

“Then it must be quite convenient you landed here,” Anisa hums. Anne nods.

“I think of it as a happy coincidence.”

“Though, I hate to think how worried your family back home must be,” Anisa frowns, “I’m sorry, on Felix’s behalf. Do you miss them?”

Anne blinks, stopping in her tracks. Anisa pauses too, eyes rising to meet hers.

“Well,” Anne shrugs, “I don’t. Really have a family…anymore.”

Anisa blanches, hastily apologizing, “I’m so sorry! I had no idea…”

Anne laughs it off, “it’s fine! There’s no way you’d know…and besides,” she takes in a deep breath as a light wind tousles her hair, “it’s been this way for a while, now.”

xxx

By the end of the day, the Starsworn are gathered in Anisa’s office for dinner, waiting for Anne to return from the barracks in her new ensemble.

“She’s an artist,” Anisa informs her fellow Knights, “she writes stories and draws! She showed me some of her sketches earlier, it’s quite impressive.”

“Let’s hope she can put that ability to visualize into her magic, hmm?” Felix hums, earning a scoff from Anisa.

“Be patient with her,” she quirks a pointed brow at Felix, “and _nice_ , Felix.”

Felix huffs, “Annie! I’m offended!” he presses a hand to his chest as the door slowly creaks open, and as Sage turns his gaze to the door, Felix proclaims: “I’m always nice!”

“Evenin’, Anne,” Sage says, nodding to Anne as she enters, drawing the other two’s gazes as well.

“Anne!” Anisa grins, “you look great!”

In the end, Anne ended up with plain dark jeans, a pastel purple blouse with a sleeveless turtleneck underneath, slightly heeled boots, with some accessories, like a necklace with a skull as the decorative piece.

Felix can only stare for a second, lost in how proudly she wears the necklace, which he chose.

“Now you fit in!” Sage chuckles, slapping her on the back playfully. She coughs a laugh.

“You look adorable, Anne!” Anisa says, smiling as she looks to Felix, “Doesn’t she?”

“Uh…yes,” Felix says, hasty, then clears his throat, “this way you will draw less attention to yourself…though not by much.”

“Why’s that?” Anne asks, head tilted to the side.

Felix swallows the urge to tell her that she’s too pretty not to draw peoples’ attention, instead opting for an equally true answer: “you look wide eyed and innocent,” he shakes his head, “thugs can sense these things, you know.”

Anisa rolls her eyes, “you’re being dramatic. Besides, she doesn’t need to be invisible,” she returns to the table, “simply…not stick out like a sore thumb!”

Anne giggles, “I like it. though next time I could go for a skirt too.”

Felix’s lip quirks up a little, “we shall keep that in mind, dear Barista. But for now, eat to your hearts content.”

“Or until you burst,” Sage jokes, jabbing her arm with his lightly, “whatever comes first.”

Anne smirks, sitting down next to Felix, "I'll keep that in mind, then."


End file.
